Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a composite component including a transmitting filter and a receiving filter, and also relates to a front-end module including the composite component.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a composite component having a stack structure has been provided to reduce the module size in a plan view (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). As in the case of a conventional composite component 500 having a stack structure illustrated in FIG. 11, the stack structure is a structure in which a spacer member 502 is disposed on the upper surface of a first substrate 501 and a second substrate 503 is disposed on the spacer member 502, whereby the first substrate 501 having various components 504 mounted thereon and the second substrate 503 having various components 505 mounted thereon are spaced in the direction orthogonal to the component mounted surfaces of the substrates 501 and 503. In the example illustrated in FIG. 11, the components 504 and 505 are disposed between the first substrate 501 and the second substrate 503.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-261387 (e.g., Paragraphs 0046 and 0047, FIG. 1, and Abstract)